


Not a Morning Person

by hentadiles (orphan_account)



Series: Camp Deepwoods Unofficial AU [2]
Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: F/M, otp: fringe and potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hentadiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belphinius Mendellix is an absolute menace, Zoe never stops wondering why she puts up with him, or how for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Morning Person

Zoe’s first week at Camp Deepwoods had been a chaotic mess of developing new sleeping patterns and figuring out chores. Her second week had been a hot mess of Phin getting sunburned, Maris breaking Quint’s nose (Something about him being pretty, Phin was laughing too hard to get out the full story.), and Raff deciding everyone should take up Tae Bo. So she definitely had high hopes for the third week.

 

She didn’t really mind being up at the crack of dawn because Maris and Maugin are both morning people. Being awake now gave her a chance to lay around, undisturbed, for another hour or so before the rest of the camp got up. At least it normally did. This particular morning Zoe was forced from her peaceful morning listening to music by the quiet creaking of the cabin door opening.

“Did you forget something?” Zoe didn’t bother opening her eyes, she just assumed it was Maris or Maugin back for, probably, bug spray. So the weight that suddenly pressed down next to her on the bunk jolted her upright and into the wooden slating of the top bunk.

 

“Phin! What are you doing? You’re not-”

“Shh,” Phin held a hand up sleepily. “Tem snores, I can’t take it anymore. So I came to cuddle.”

“You-”

“Cuddle, Zoe,” he held out his arms and pouted. Zoe gave a glance towards the door before sighing defeatedly and laying back down. Phin immediately wrapped himself around her and buried his face in her hair.

“Better?” she scoffed.

“So much,” she felt him smile. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I love you.”

“Go back to sleep.”

 

Maris had forgotten something, a hair tie, but when she walked by and saw Zoe and Phin fast asleep through the window she hadn’t the heart to risk waking them. However, she did have the heart to move all morning camp activities away from the cabins so they could sleep.

It was a good two hours after the technical start of camp before Zoe stirred and bothered to look at the clock.

“Oh no, Phin, get up.” Phin groaned and clutched tightly to both her and the hope that maybe he could sleep longer.

“Belphinius Mendellix, no,” Zoe squirmed around in his grip. “We’re two hours late, get up.”

Another groan and Phin finally opened his eyes.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Well then let me get up, you can stay put.”

“No way,” he wrapped his legs around hers and kissed her forehead. “I’m calling in sick.”

“It’s camp Phin, you can’t call in sick. Let gooo.” Zoe whined and wiggled enough to finally break his hold. She bolted out of bed before he could stop her, grabbing her Camp Deepwoods shirt from the floor as she did so.

“Up nerd, we’re gonna get enough shit for this as it is.”

Phin finally sat up, his hair sticking out at fantastic angles.

“You’re ridiculous,” Zoe frowned.

“Thanks, I try,” he gave her a sleepy grin and swung his legs out of the bed. Standing shakily, he swayed and plodded in Zoe’s direction.

“No,” her eyes widened. “No no no no no, Phin, no don’t you dare.”

He dared. Before she could protest further he collapsed on her, sending them both crashing to the floor.

“I hate you so much,” Zoe groaned underneath his weight.

“No you don’t.”

“Get off, get off, get off. Why do you have to do thiiis?” She pushed up on his shoulders but stopped when the cabin door banged open and Quint walked in.

“Oh thank God, Quint get your dumb friend off me,” Zoe pleaded and gave her best ‘he’s squishing me’ face.

Quint cracked up.

“You two are a mess.”  
“I noticed, thank you Quint. Get him off me.” Phin lifted his face from where it rested on her shoulder.

“Don’t do it Quint, she wants me to stay awake.”

Quint laughed again.

“So do I doofus, we’re going canoeing, and unless the two of you want the terrible one you might want to get down to the docks.” Quint bent down and grabbed Phin by the waist.

“Get.. up,” he grunted and pulled Phin off of Zoe who scrambled to her feet and ran for the door.

“If you nerds don’t hurry you’re gonna end up in a canoe together,” she called as she sprinted outside towards the lake.


End file.
